


Carry Me Home

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha!Bill Cipher, Alpha!Dipper Pines, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Cervitaur!Dipper Pines, Dog!Bill Cipher, Explorer!Dipper Pines, Hunter!Bill Cipher, Jealous Bill, M/M, Omega!Bill Cipher, Omega!Dipper Pines, Pirate!Bill Cipher - Freeform, possessive bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: 'Just carry me home tonight.'





	1. We Are Young

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a place for all my mini-fics that aren't quite long enough to be one-shots! They're just little drabbles I wrote when I needed a little break. Enjoy!

Bill sat on the shower floor, focusing his attention to the water soaking his clothes. His dress shirt clung to him, and the water had long gone cold, but he couldn't bring himself to move from his position. He didn't like the way his clothes felt sticky, and he started shivering at the way his body's temperature slowly dropped. But he was content right here, where he had control of this small space. He liked that he couldn't hear anything but the sound of the water hitting the bath tub and the walls, of it hitting against him and keeping his hair soaking wet. His phone was vibrating against the bathroom counter, but it was frowned by the sound of water splashing. He finally shifted to peel off his shirt, tossing it to the other side of the tub. The water was cold against his chest but he didn't mind. His head rested against the shower wall, closing his eye. 

It was the first time he'd ever felt so vulnerable. His heart clenched at the thought of the very individual he'd exposed himself completely to. He'd told him everything, all of his emotions and his thoughts, and all he'd gotten back was a blank stare from the omega. It was burned into his mind and he chuckled sadly at himself. Then suddenly the man was pulled away by another alpha and the small kiss that had been given to the omega didn't go missed, leaving Bill to watch him disappear, probably mated to another by this time. Here he was, the infamous Bill Cipher, the alpha that had fought his way to the top of the gang tier, that had made his very name a common name on the streets, only to be completely broken by the only omega he'd ever loved. He'd never been rejected by an omega, but he'd never really felt anything after any other. Some would throw themselves at him, attempting to spend the night or get a quick fix with the alpha. There were nights of omegas brushing against him in alleyways when he'd been making deals, but he'd always push them off. If he'd held onto one thing in his life, it was the belief in love. It was something he made known to no one, seeming like a heartless alpha to many. 

Then out of nowhere he'd come across this Omega, this man who filled him with the need to be something even more than he already was. He was witty, he challenged him every waking minute, and he was always kind-hearted. He spoke his mind, challenging society and fighting his own way to the top. His hair was as soft as his heart, and his eyes were always warm. He would shower the man in gifts, watch his every movement from his smiles to his annoyed glances at him, and it made Bill cherish every moment. He sniffed as he readjusted himself in the tub. He was crying, but he allowed it. Just this once, he wanted to let it wash over him. Not the tough and menacing Bill Cipher, but his true weaker self.

Right now, he was just William Cipher with a broken heart. 

He heard his phone vibrate throughout his time in the shower but ignored it. He sunk in the tub. He'd only stay for a few more moments before he would finally get up. When he did, he peeled the rest of his clothes of, tossing them into the tub and wrapping himself in the warm towel. He coughed, clearing his throat as he walked to the dresser. He pulled some boxers on and then his 'for those bad days' baggy sweatpants. He then quickly slipped on his signature eye patch, enjoying the way it relaxed against his face. Yawning, he closed the drawer, turning to grab the remote to turn the tv on as he padded to the bed. His phone rang again, and he growled in the direction of the bathroom. He stood up, shutting the door and returning to the bed. It was so warm. 

He'd heal from this. He always healed from his wounds. He just needed to lick them clean and wait them out, and he'd recover. It was the Cipher way. You got knocked down, sometimes knocked out, and then you'd finally stand back up to face the new day. He was not new to being hurt, and he'd handle this injury the same way he'd handle his physical ones. 

The sound of the doorbell ringing tore him from his thoughts, making him sigh. He wrapped the soft blankets around himself, carefully sliding off the bed and walking through the luxury apartment to the door. He peeked through the hole.

Dipper Pines stood there, frowning with a hand full of flowers. Bill watched him clench his jaw and scratch the back of his head with his free hand, waiting for him to open the door. He weighed his options. His heart told him to open the door, to forgive the omega and to try again in his attempts to win over the omega. Bill squinted to see if there were any mate markings on Dipper's neck. It was hard to tell, but it looked clear. His other option was to just ignore the omega, go back to bed and return to his romance-less ways. He was about to turn away when the doorbell rang again. He let out a heavy breath before opening the door. 

The brown haired man looked at him with wide eyes, flowers gripped tightly in his hand. He was still wearing the suit from earlier though it was wrinkled and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top, his hair was a tussled mess and his eyes were rimmed with red. Bill almost frowned at the sight. Just the man's presence made his heart ache and yearn at the same time. 

"Well, well, what's the special occasion?" Bill forced a smirk on his face. He hoped it looked genuine. He attempted to joke, to sound like he hadn't been affected at all by the night, but his voice cracked a little at the last word. 

Dipper swallowed, holding the flowers out to the alpha. Bill looked at them, carefully accepting the small bouquet with a raised eyebrow. 

"Would you like to come in?" Bill gestured into his apartment, surprised to see the omega nod and walk in. He'd said it out of formality, thinking the omega would insist on staying outside. 

When he passed him, Bill scented the omega. He smelled like his usual self, of pine trees and fresh air. So Dipper really hadn't mated. Bill watched as the Omega stood in his kitchen, wringing his hands in front of him. Bill's eyebrows furrowed as he closed the door, walking closer to Dipper. 

"Are you okay?"

Dipper sniffled, and suddenly the Omega started crying, bringing his hands to his eyes as he curled inward. Bill was startled by the sudden change, quickly closing in on the Omega and wrapping the blanket around Dipper, pulling him into his chest. It was his alpha hormones that forced him to comfort and protect the omega, or so Bill told himself. Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill's torso tightly, burying his face into Bill's chest.

"I've loved you for so goddamn long."

Bill was surprised by this, but decided to let the Omega continue to cry as he began running his fingers through Dipper's hair. This seemed to soothe the slightly shorter man, and suddenly hiccups replaced the quiet sobs. Bill smiled, bending over slightly to wrap his arm around Dipper's legs, another wrapping around his back as he lifted him in his arms. He brought them into the bedroom, a place where Dipper had spent countless nights curled up after hours of studying in Cipher's presence. He carefully placed the Omega on the padded mattress, feeling Dipper wrap his arms around his torso again to pull him down. 

"Please d-don't leave me." 

Bill relaxed, shifting to crawl on the bed to wrap himself around the omega. His legs rested on the sides of Dipper's as the Omega rested in between his legs and cuddled into the alpha's torso. Once the omega seemed comfortable he wrapped the blanket around the them. He still didn't know what to say or do, instead allowing the omega to dictate his movements. He wasn't sure what boundaries were set here in this situation, so he opted for just observing. Dipper sniffled some more as he pressed himself against the alpha. 

"I'm s-sorry."

Bill wrapped his arms around the omega to rest on his stomach, a protective gesture that made Dipper start purring. This was everything Bill had wanted, yet he was still so afraid to make the wrong move. It was all new territory. He rubbed Dipper's back gently, rubbing soothing circles as the omega rubbed his eyes. 

"It's okay, Pine Tree."

Dipper relaxed at the nickname, closing his eyes at the warmth. He frowned when memories poured into his relaxed state, making him want to cry again. The look on Bill's face when he was pulled away made him nauseous. 

"He wanted to claim me but...but when you told me...I told him no. He pulled me into a room and asked and-and I couldn't. I couldn't when you told me. Then I ran. To you. Well, I got flowers first. Because I was afraid you wouldn't let me in. And I called you. A lot. I'm sorry about that." Dipper stumbled through the explanation, and Bill couldn't make complete sense of it. He just continued rubbing the omega's back as he sniffled. 

"I just-I want you. I really do. I want you to be my alpha. And I was a total ass this whole time and you've been nothing but nice to me and-and-"

Bill leaned in and pressed his chin against the omega's shoulder. Dipper rested his head against Bill's.

"It's okay, Pine Tree. You're here now, aren't you?" 

Dipper relaxed completely. 

"Bill, will you be my alpha?"

Bill smiled.

"For as long as you'll have me." 

Dipper shuffled in his hold then, moving to his side and turning to face the alpha. Bill watched, curiosity taking hold as his heart melted. The Omega was a beautiful mess. Correction, his Omega, was the most incredibly breath-taking mess he'd ever seen. 

Dipper leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against Bill's. It was so gentle and tender and it made Bill's blood race. He carefully lifted a hand to rest it in Dipper's hair, smiling into the kiss. When Dipper pulled back, he was met with a warm golden eye. The hand in his hair was gently petting him, and he happily sighed. He rested his forehead against Bill's then, shutting his eyes. 

"I will always be here to protect you." 

Dipper smiled, a soft laugh slightly muffled by his sore throat. 

"I was so afraid you weren't going to talk to me again when you never answered your phone. If you weren't home I-I was just gonna go on a huge hunt for you. Looking so stupid in the middle of the night." Dipper smiled when Bill laughed.

"Oh yeah? How romantic. I didn't take you for the 'stand in the rain with a stereo' kind of person." Bill leaned back to place a kiss on Dipper's forehead.

"You may be an ass, but you're still the stupid love of my life." 

Bill hummed.

"Yeah, I guess you're mine, too." Bill laughed when Dipper playfully punched his shoulder. 

"I love you."

Bill's hand moved from Dipper's hair to the back of his neck. He smiled warmly at the omega.

"I love you too, Pine Tree."


	2. Bear the Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill gets angry when another omega talks to his alpha.

Bill narrowed his eyes at the girl who was practically fawning over Dipper. He knew they had to pretend they were just friends, but that didn't mean he would just let this omega hang all over his alpha. Okay, Dipper wasn't officially his alpha yet, but he would be. He practically already was.

"You're really good at that game, do you play often?" The girl was practically leaning against Dipper, watching his every move.

"Uh, yeah! Yeah I do. I love arcade games!" Dipper grinned innocently, not understanding exactly what this omega's intentions were. 

"Wow, you're so strong! Do you work out?" She was basically groping Dipper's arm, making Bill huff angrily. 

Bill knew what this girl was trying to do, he could practically smell it. It infuriated him as he folded his arms across his chest, narrowing his eyes at the girl. That was his alpha. And it made him even angrier when her scent was lingering on Dipper, slowly removing his own. He growled. 

Dipper turned to him, eyes wide. The girl looked at him now, too. He bared his teeth at the girl, walking closer to stand by Dipper defensively.

"Beat it, kid."

"Why don't you? You're just friends, I don't see where the harm is in me talking to him." The girl turned back to Dipper with a flirty grin.

Bill snarled, causing the girl to snap her head to him. His one eye was glowing red, his sharp canines baring in a terrifying display of possessiveness. The girl jumped back, eyes wide.

"I said beat it. He's mine!" Bill hissed, watching the girl back away from the alpha.

Dipper's eyebrows raised, surprised at the omega's actions. Sure, Bill was possessive but never this much. The girl glared at him back, folding her own arms over her chest.

"If he doesn't have feelings for you, then there's no point in challenging me for his attention. Why don't you go play a different game or something?"

Bill snapped, flying forward to tackle the girl to the ground. The girl screamed as she fell to the floor. Dipper sighed, wrapping his hands under Bill's armpits and forcing him off the other omega. 

"Let me go, pine tree! She's tryin' me! One punch in! That's all I'm asking for!" Bill struggled against the alpha's hold, the smelling of her on him making him even angrier. 

The girl quickly stood, shaking her head at the omega. She turned to Dipper, frowning.

"You are just friends, aren't you? If you are, tell him to go home to his own alpha and stay here with me. Won't you?"

Dipper let go of Bill, watching the omega look to him as if waiting to hear the answer himself. He sighed.

"Look, I think I'm going to head out. It's been a long day. It was nice meeting you. Come on, Bill." 

Bill stuck his tongue out at the girl as he followed Dipper out of the arcade. The girl angrily stomped on the floor as the two boys left the arcade. Dipper sighed once the arcade was a few paces behind them as he turned to Bill.

"What was all that about?"

"She wasn't respecting boundaries. She was rubbing all over you."

"You do the same thing." Dipper taunted, smiling when the omega glared at him.

"It's different!" 

"How so?"

"Because you're going to mate and mark me one day, not her. Therefore, you're my alpha, and only my scent can be on you." Bill growled, pushing against Dipper as they walked. 

Dipper smirked, glancing around before snaking his hand into the omega's. He heard Bill purr, squeezing his hand in response. He leaned in to the omega's side, mouth close to Bill's ear.

"Good Omega." 

Bill purred louder, a smug grin stretching across his face. Nothing pleased an omega more than praise from their alpha, and Bill was in heaven. 

"My good little omega, being all possessive and jealous." Dipper nipped Bill's ear, smiling when Bill whined.

"I don't like sharing."

"And you'll never have to. You're my omega. And soon, I'll be claiming and ravishing you completely. You won't be able to move for days when I'm done with you." Dipper whispered, unwinding his hand to move it to Bill's lower back, sliding under the omega's shirt to tease his skin. The omega visibly shivered, leaning into the touch. 

"When?"

"When what?"

"When will you claim me? I want to finally bear your mark. I want everyone to know I'm yours." Bill's voice turned into a whisper as they passed a few people on the sidewalk. Dipper didn't remove his hand.

"Your birthday's coming up this weekend, is it not?" Dipper smirked when the omega blushed.

"You promise?"

"I promise." 

Bill hummed, smiling at the alpha. Oh, everyone would know soon.

Dipper Pines was his.


	3. Rough Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate!Bill Cipher and Explorer!Dipper Pines attempt! Enjoy!

"Captain?"

Bill inhaled sharply, turning to the door behind him.

"What?" He hissed, making the smaller man flinch.

"A boat...in the horizon. Looks like a fishing boat. Did you want to dock it?"

Bill pursed his lips and turned back to his view of the ocean. His hands were clasped tightly behind his back as he narrowed his eyes. A fishing boat this far out? That was odd. To add to it, they couldn't let it pass if it saw them. Whoever was on it could easily give away their location to rivaling ships. 

"Dock it. Bring the prisoners to the deck. This should be interesting!" A smirk ghosted Bill's lips, making the man shiver in fear. 

"Right away, captain."

The door closed quickly but shut with a silent click, leaving Bill to state out the window with a curious glance. The ship wasn't too far in the distance, and the strange feeling building in his stomach made him uneasy. It couldn't be, could it? There was really only one way to find out. He took off his hat, tossing it on top of his small desk filled with maps and other documents. He ruffled his hair, adjusting the eyepatch that hugged his face. The shifting of the floor told him they were moving, and the fishing boat quickly neared the side of the ship. He eyed what looked like only two passengers on the small boat quickly running around, and one in particular seemed to be directing orders to the other with wild hand gestures. He watched as his men quickly threw ladders onto the ship. The leader of the boat had stepped in front of the other passenger, and attempted to fight. It was short, as two of his men were thrown off the boat but a third finally tackled the individual to the ground, forcing him into submission. Bill moved from the scene to leave the room. He had to greet his new guests, after all. 

Dipper Pines had attempted his best to protect his sister from the well-known pirate ship. Though his efforts plummeted when the first goon kicked his sword off the side of the ship, and went even lower when the second goon had gotten a good punch in before he was thrown off the side of the boat as well. Mabel had done as she was instructed and ran to the side of the boat to grab a weapon for her brother. Unfortunately by the time she'd returned, her brother was on the floor, face pressed against the deck as the pirate rested a knee on his back. The goon glared at her as another pirate quickly ran up behind him and tackled her to the ground. She fought him off though, almost pushing him off the boat before another pirate grabbed her. She struggled in the grip, shooting her brother a fearful look. Dipper tried pushing the third pirate off but failed, instead being kicked in the side. He let out a pained grunt before being lifted. He was thrust at the ladder, instructed to climb or he'd be killed. He couldn't decide which was worse, but his sister frowned behind him. 

He climbed the ladder, ignoring the small pool of blood that was forming in his mouth. The taste of crimson didn't mix well with the smell of fish and the sounds of the ocean hitting the side of the boat, making him feel dizzy as he was shoved to the floor of the pirate ship's deck. His head spun as he turned to make sure his sister was thrown next to him. She pushed against him, half in protection and half in fear. He was terrified, knowing exactly whose ship this belonged to. His suspicions were confirmed when a blonde man emerged from a wooden door of the ship. He smirked at Dipper, and for a split second Dipper was struck with something he'd only heard about it in the stories of sailors. The man must have felt it as well, because his smile faltered for a fraction of a second before returning with full force. 

"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" 

"We're fishermen." Dipper said plainly. He felt his hands being forced behind him, and the feeling of wet rope wrapped around his wrists made him wince.

"Now, now. We both know that's a lie. Fishermen don't come this far out to catch a few measly trouts."

Bill Cipher walked closer to Dipper, forcing the boy to look at him by gently raising his chin with a gloved hand. They stared into each other's eyes, molten gold meeting hard brown, and it was inevitable. They both knew it, and Dipper was the first to freeze in absolute fear. Bill instead gave a suggestive smirk.

"Care to tell me the real reason you're this far out?"

"I already told you. We were fishing." Dipper bit back, though his voice cracked. 

Mabel looked at her brother with a worried glance. They'd been through a lot, gotten out of a lot of situations, but this finally seemed like an obstacle they couldn't overcome. The Cipher pirates weren't something you messed with. They were deemed legends, myths almost, and as the myths went: if you were found by Cipher you were never found again. It made her even more uncomfortable with the way the captain was eyeing Dipper. She watched her twin brother glare at the blond captain and frowned. This wasn't good. This was really not good.

Dipper jerked his face out of Bill's grasp, scowling at the way the captain laughed. 

"You sure are feisty for a prisoner! You do realize who you're up against, don't you kid?"

Dipper continued to glare at the blonde captain, ignoring the crooked laughter of the henchmen surrounding them. He felt Mabel nudge him, but he refused to break eye contact. If this man really was who he had the sudden realization of being, then no true harm would come to him. At least, if his kind even knew what the fates were, though it was impossible not to know. The captain had clearly faltered, and from the myths he'd heard, the captain was always flawless with his movements. He watched Bill's eyes lower to get a better look at him and he felt himself shiver. Something caught Bill's eye and he leaned in closer, making Dipper flinch when a gloved hand raised his hair to reveal his birthmark. Everyone in the crowd's eyes widened, turning to the captain with obvious fear.

"C-captain! It's-"

"Silence!" Bill snapped, eyes memorizing the constellation on the boy's forehead.

Dipper's jaw clenched, anxiety building the longer that Bill stared at his birthmark. He could feel Mabel staring at them in horror. 

"...Dipper." Mabel whispered under her breath, making Dipper swallow hard. If anything, he needed to assure his sister's safety. 

"Let my sister go. Please. I'll do anything you want." 

There was a glint in Bill's eyes as he straightened himself. His smirk morphed into a wide smile. Mumbling began around them. Bill then started laughing, a maniacal chuckle that made Dipper's hair stand. The captain wiped an imaginary tear away before his chuckling calmed.

"Oh wow, you're funny! Now you're trying to make deals with me, kid?"

Bill's eyes narrowed in thought as he raised a hand to his chin. He was grinning as he finally broke eye contact to pretend to be in deep thought. His one eye turned back to the boy on his knees, before shrugging.

"Alright kid, I'm in a good mood. You stay my prisoner, doing whatever I say and never making ANY attempt at escaping, in exchange for your sister's freedom. Sound like a deal?" Bill squatted down, resting his cheek in one hand and leaving his other midair for Dipper to shake.

Dipper cleared his throat, gesturing to his hands being tied behind his back. Bill nodded his head to one of the pirates who quickly scrambled to run behind Dipper and cut the rope. He rubbed his wrists, his heart sinking at the situation.

"Dipper, no!" Mabel hissed behind him, suddenly being lifted to her feet.

"Mabel, this is the only choice we have. Stay safe, okay? Go straight home." Dipper frowned at her, watching her shake her head.

"No, Dipper! We can do this together! I'm not going to leave you here!" 

"Tick tock, kid. You're running out of time." Bill called from in front of him.

Dipper watched his sister's eyes start to water. She started shoving against the pirates, thrashing about with little success. She'd never win, neither of them would be able to escape. He breathed in deeply and turned back to the blond man in front of him.

"Deal." 

He grabbed Bill's hand firmly, shaking it. Bill's grin grew as he turned to the other pirates. He snapped his fingers, gesturing to the girl. They nodded, forcing her to the ladder. She fought them, wiggling to escape their hold and try to force herself out of the rope that held her wrists together. One of the pirates pulled out his gun from his belt, shoving it in Mabel's face. She frowned, turning to her brother to see him throw a last weak smile at her as she was forced down the ladder and out of the view of the ship. Dipper stood up, rushing to the side of the ship. Mabel's ropes were cut and the pirate growled something to her as he kicked her boat off. He felt the ship shift as she watched him from the smaller boat. 

"I'll find you, Dipper! I promise! I'll come back to rescue you!" 

His heart sank, and he felt tears prickle at his eyes but bit them down. His jaw was clenched as he turned back to the smirking captain. Bill snapped his fingers again and the crew dissipated, returning to their jobs without a complaint. He gestured for Dipper to follow, and the shorter boy complied. They walked through the door the pirate captain had exited before, through a dark hallway before entering what Dipper quickly realized were the captain's quarters. He swallowed hard as he entered behind the blond. 

"You already knew, didn't you?" He finally cut the silence, watching the blond chuckle.

"Of course I knew, kid. You think we're a lost cause on getting soulmates just because we're pirates? That's a laugh!" Bill plopped into the chair, gesturing for Dipper to sit in the chair that was settled in front of the desk. Dipper sighed and carefully sat down, eyeing the captain cautiously. 

"Why did everyone react to my birthmark?"

"That's a birthmark, huh? I thought it was just a funny tattoo." Bill's voice danced with sarcasm, making Dipper's nerves even more frayed. "We're close with a fortune teller troupe. They spoke of a boy with the stars engraved on his forehead as the future lover of mine who would one day rule the seas." Bill finished dreamily, watching Dipper with a playful smirk. "Glad to know it was true."

"You knew the second we locked eyes."

"What can I say? The birthmark just confirmed the feeling." Bill shrugged. 

Dipper shifted in the seat nervously. 

"My sister will be safe? You won't send anyone after her?"

"I don't go back on my word, kid. A deal's a deal." Bill leaned back in the chair, settling into the gentle swaying of the room. "Just as your sister's safety is assured, I hope you'll keep up with your end of the deal." 

Dipper nodded gently, his gaze turning to the ocean view from the large window in the room. 

"Anyway, what's your name? Your sister had said it before but I didn't quite catch it."

"It's Dipper. Dipper Pines." He stated weakly.

"Dipper! Interesting name. Ironic!" Bill's smile faltered when he was met with silence. He hadn't really thought this was how meeting his soulmate was going to go, but he digressed. Nothing in his life had really gone the way he'd expected. He did wonder about the last name, but decided not to push it for now. 

"So, do you have the mark?"

Dipper turned to him, eyes slightly widened. His lips pressed into a thin line before finally nodding. 

"May I see it?" Bill gently pushed. 

Dipper sighed, shifting to loosen his vest. He opened it, then gently lowered the shirt to reveal a golden triangle mark just below his collarbone. It gently glowed, making Bill stare at it in awe.

"Beautiful." Bill breathed. 

Dipper sniffled, readjusting the shirt and shifting his vest back on. Bill eyes him carefully.

"Well, Dipper, you can sleep and stay in my quarters for the time being. But I'll warn you, the second I get any sense of you even thinking about hurting me or escaping, your sister will be dead within minutes." Bill's voice was intensely sharp then, making Dipper shudder.

"I understand." 

"Good! Now, you must be exhausted. Yeah? Yeah. I'll show you to the bedroom. And later we can start off on a fresh start. Soulmates usually meet on nicer terms, wouldn't you say?" 

Dipper just nodded in response. Bill stood, gesturing for the boy to follow. A set of doors were slid open, revealing a large bedroom. A large bed rested in the center, and around it were various portraits of people Dipper assumed were of the older captains. Food rested at the edge of the bed and it made Dipper's stomach growl softly. He ignored the feeling, however, when his panic ate at his gut. 

"So you can rest for now. Food's on the the table. I'll join you shortly." Bill had half-waved before leaving the quarters completely. Dipper frowned, sitting on the bed as his chest finally tightened. He felt like crying, and his stomach threatened to spill the contents from his meal earlier in the day.

Oh, how quickly this day had turned on him. One minute it was just Mabel and him trying to find the Kraken for their grunkles, and the next he'd found his soulmate, the very infamous pirate captain Bill Cipher. At least Mabel was safe. That brought him relief. He could do this. He knew Mabel and his grunkles would be able to track him down, but the important part was how long it would take. This crew was considered a myth, a ghost ship. Tracking him down would be like trying to find the sea dragons that supposedly roamed the ocean surface. He'd been sailing for twenty years, since the day he was born, and never in his life had he ever seen one. 

That just made him feel worse.

He sighed as he shrugged off his vest and lifted his shirt off. Well, if he was going to be a whore then that's what it came down to. He'd just have to bite the bullet and take it. The thought made him want to jump out the window but this was for Mabel's safety. They'd find him soon. He could recover from this. 

He'd just always wished meeting his soulmate would be memorable. In a way, it was. But he couldn't lie that he was hoping for romance. Like the stories he always listened to his mother tell to Mabel and him or the glimpses of stolen kisses from sailors to their loved ones before they boarded the ships. He wanted stolen kisses and hopeless romance. The first time he'd seen soulmates meet they had run across the village and hugged each other tightly, like embracing an old friend. They kissed and in that moment Dipper had wanted nothing more than to meet his soulmate and do the same. Instead, he got a Pirate Prince that would probably use him for sex at night and showed little interest in romance that he'd seen so far. He frowned at the thought but settled his reserve. They'd find and rescue him soon enough. He could very well do without a soulmate, many people did. 

He shoved off his boots and remained standing as he stared around the room. It was all wooden and it seemed like every corner had intricate designs of floral and ancient markings. He noticed a triangle etched into one of the walls with a strange eye on the center. It looked almost like his marking, knowing this was the Cipher symbol. All the pirates had tattoos on their forearms of the symbol, a branding of sorts. He yawned, anxiety quickly turning to exhaustion but adrenaline clung to his system to force him to stay awake. He decided to eat instead. Might as well make himself comfortable. He grabbed an apple and took a hard bite out of the side, sitting on the bed to stare out the window. The waves were calm, and his ship had long disappeared into the horizon. He frowned, leaning back in the bed. He wondered what would happen when she went home without him. What would their grunkles say? He took another hard bite of the apple. 

He then heard soft footsteps pad into the room and jolted up to see the blond haired captain hold his hands up.

"Woah, woah, calm down there, kid. I'm not tryin' to scare you or anything." 

Bill carefully undid the buckle on his pants, carefully sliding it off and placing it, along with the gun holster, on the shelf beside him. He continued to watch Dipper like he was some sort of feral animal he was doing his best not to scare. Dipper just watched in response. The tension in the air was thick, and Bill eyed the gun holster and knife that were buckled to Dipper's pants. 

"Dipper, I'm gonna have to ask you to place those over there." Bill gestured to the opposite side of the room. "If I'm going to be unarmed, you should be, too."

Dipper's eyebrows furrowed but he followed the gaze of the captain to his weapons. His jaw clenched as he unhooked them, sliding off the bed to place them on a different shelf. Bill visibly relaxed when Dipper returned to the bed. 

"I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not that kind of soulmate, kid. Believe it or not, I'm a bit of a romantic myself."

Dipper narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the taller man.

"The infamous pirate prince is a romantic? Haven't you killed thousands and ransacked hundreds of ships?"

Bill's eyebrows raised, a smirk growing on his face.

"Big fan of me, huh?"

"No, it's a household name. To avoid." Dipper watched the blond laugh heartily. "You sure don't like me, do you?"

Dipper pressed his lips into a hard line. 

"Look, I didn't want to meet my soulmate like this anymore than you did. But you are in the absolute safest hands with me. I am almost revered as a god in most places. People fear me. I'm both rich and powerful. You will never have to worry about anything." Bill crossed his arms over his chest in a confident stance. 

"If we were so safe, why did you force me into a deal?"

"Well kid, I can't be going soft on you in front of my crew and your sister just because you're my soulmate now, can I? Besides, your sister is safe and now you're with me." 

"To follow your every command." Dipper added. 

Bill waved his hand in dismissal. 

"That's not so bad. Think of me as like an alpha. Protective, provides for you, all that." 

"I'm fully capable of handling myself. I've done so up until this point. I'm not one to expose my belly like some omega, if that's what you're wanting." 

Bill hummed in response before turning to take his shirt off. Dipper watched as pale skin was revealed, making him blush slightly as he turned away. He couldn't lie, the myths were true of how attractive the young captain was. 

"I didn't think for a second you were really the type to go down easily." Bill eyed him suggestively. 

Dipper shifted slightly away when Bill sat on the bed. He felt exposed with his shirt off suddenly, his skin a lot darker than the pirate captain's. Bill just shifted to rest his back against the headboard of the bed, watching Dipper shift uncomfortably to do the same. 

"How old are you?" Dipper blurted out.

"How old are you?" Bill asked back, emphasizing the last word.

"I'm twenty years old."

Bill nodded softly, turning to look at the food at the edge of the bed. 

"What about you?"

"Somewhere in that range."

Bill crawled forward to grab an apple. He took a bite of it as he returned to his spot next to Dipper. 

"Somewhere in that range? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means it's somewhere in that age range." Bill bit back.

Dipper tensed and turned away. Bill cleared his throat before taking another bite of his apple. Silence hung in the air for several minutes before Bill interjected. 

"So you're a fisherman?"

"Sortof."

Bill shot Dipper a questioning look. 

"Er-we're explorers. Were explorers." Dipper corrected, frowning.

"I had a feeling the 'fisherman' act was a ruse. What were you exploring this far from land?" 

Dipper pursed his lips and turned away. While his monster hunts weren't exactly secret, his relation with the famous scientist, Stanford Pines, was not. In fact, Ford had specifically told them to deny any relation to him for their own protection. He'd made numerous enemies throughout his years, and while he hid in the home, he'd taught them all about the world and his adventures. Dipper wanted to be like him, amazed at the incredible adventures the older man had experienced. Ford had stated he'd never seen a Kraken and Dipper had rose to the challenge. Mabel, being his strong counterpart, joined him in his adventure. She had a desire of her own to see a merman. 

"We were just mapping out the ocean." Dipper half-lied. They had been mapping the ocean, just not for geographical purposes.

"Interesting. You do realize there are already maps of the ocean?" Bill bent one of his knees as he shifted his other leg.

"Yes, well, you can never be too sure. What with all the counterfeits and such." 

Awkward was a word that couldn't quite describe the air in the room. They spoke back and forth, no true substance to their conversation. It was clear to Bill that Dipper had been stalling. He rubbed the back of his neck during another bout of silence that sat between the two. It made him a little upset. He'd conquered numerous ships. He'd met hundreds of people and he was feared. Some saw him as a god. But when it came to his soulmate he was an uncomfortable mess, even resorting to talking about the damned weather. It was clear the boy didn't know what to do either. He always thought soulmates were supposed to be immediately in love and everything worked out. Unfortunately, this seemed the complete opposite. He was really starting to think maybe pirates weren't supposed to have soulmates. He cleared his throat and turned back to Dipper.

"I know we had a rough start. Really rough. Rougher than some of the waters I've travelled through, actually. But you're my soulmate. And I don't have experience with this but I hope you'll give me a chance." 

Dipper sighed beside him, nodding softly. 

"Okay." 

It was a start. 

A start to a really long journey.


	4. Flight Through Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill loves snowboarding. Dipper thinks he's insane. But what Bill does after leaves the cervitaur even more breathless than Bill's flight through the snow.

"What are you doing?"

Bill looked up from adjusting the boots onto the board. He pulled the boots tight onto his legs, smirking at the confused look from the cervitaur.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going snowboarding."

"Snowboarding? What's that?"

"You'll see, pine tree."

"I hate when you call me that."

"No you don't." Bill smirked, pulling the face mask further onto his face. He adjusted his trapper hat, and pulled the goggles over his eyes. 

The cervitaur was bundled in one of Bill's sweaters and a blue trapper hat that Bill had brought back from one of his trips to see his family in California. It was cute how much Dipper refused to admit he missed him when he was gone, yet religiously wore his clothes daily. 

He pushed himself up, steadying himself on the board as he smirked. Ah, he loved winter. Dipper stared in horror as he hopped his way to the edge of the mountain.

"Are you insane?" Dipper shouted, quickly trotting to Bill's side as he stared at him with wide eyes.

"Aw, are you worried about me?"

"You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Then meet me at the bottom and save me, little tree." Bill leaned in and kissed Dipper's nose. The cervitaur blushed, pursing his lips. Bill pushed off, earning a startled yelp from Dipper as he chuckled. He slid from side to side down the mountain, reveling in the way the wind pushed past him. He saw from his side that the cervitaur was racing down the side of the mountain, hopping over rocks and glancing at him nervously. He jumped in the air and twirled, laughing as the speed only picked up. Oh, he loved it. He loved the speed, the feeling of the snow racing against him, the cold wind against his face. Sure, he loved the summers here, but nothing beat practically flying in the winter. His board landed in the snow again, and he saw the cervitaur race to the bottom of the mountain before he pressed the edge of the board into the snow to slow down. He smirked at Dipper who was only staring at him in shock.

"I didn't die, did I?"

"You very well could have! With all those tricks and turns, you could have made a wrong move and broken your neck!" Dipper was scraping one his feet against the snow anxiously, his bottom lip being gnawed on aggressively. Bill smiled, leaning over to unbuckle his boots. He stepped off the board, walking forward to take the cervitaur into his arms.

"Aw, you were worried about me. Admit it, you love me."

"I do love you, but I don't love the adrenaline junkie part of you." Dipper pouted, folding his arms over his chest as the hunter pulled him into a hug. He nuzzled the cervitaur's nose, then kissed his forehead and his cheeks.

"I looked pretty cool though, didn't I?" 

Dipper pouted. Bill wiggled his eyebrows playfully. 

"Fine. You did look...pretty cool." Dipper mumbled, turning his attention to the snowboard that rested in the snow. "But don't do it again."

"See, that's something I can't promise." Bill chuckled, grabbing the board. He started hiking up the mountain again, earning a frustrated groan from Dipper.

"Bill, no! I can only handle one heart attack a day from your shenanigans!"

"Good thing you have two hearts!" 

Dipper huffed as he trotted up to the hunter. 

"Oh hey, I forgot to mention, I got you a little gift for Christmas."

Dipper's eyebrows furrowed as Bill stopped walking. The hunter reached into one of his pockets, pulling out a small box. Dipper walked forward, staring in wonder at the small black velvet box that rested in Bill's hands. 

"So don't get the wrong idea, I'm not the kind of guy that gets down on one knee to do this."

Dipper's eyes widened as Bill popped open the box, revealing a silver ring.

"And I don't know how cervitaur proposals go, but-"

"Yes."

"I didn't even ask the question. What if I was about to ask you if you would give me the approval to marry your sister?"

"Bill don't ruin this."

Bill laughed heartily then, plucking the ring from the small box and gently taking Dipper's hand.

"I love you." Bill smiled, resting his forehead against Dipper's as he slid the ring onto the cervitaur's finger. 

"I love you, too, you dork."

"Now who's the one ruining it?" 

"So you waited until I had a heart attack from your almost 'plummet to death' experience to ask me to marry you?"

"Well I certainly had to shake the nervousness in some way." 

"By almost dying?"

"See, this is why I'm marrying you. I have to have someone worrying about me." Bill leaned forward to kiss the other gently. When the hunter pulled away, the other nervously looked to the floor, sinking his hooves into the snow. 

"What's wrong, pine tree?"

"How will...your family react? To you marrying a monster?" Dipper took to adjusting the ring on his finger anxiously.

"I don't really care what they think. You're the only family I need. Besides, you're not a monster. You're my sappy, sarcastic, cute little buck." Bill ruffled Dipper's hair between the small horns that had grown on his head over the years. Dipper groaned, reaching up to fix his hair. 

"Let's go home, it's a little chilly out here." Bill grinned, taking Dipper's hand as they started down the mountain. 

"You're not gonna go for another deadly round of "how fast can I almost tumble down the side of a mountain'?" 

"Funny. I didn't know I was marrying a comedian." Bill earned a playful slap. "And no, I think that's enough for today. Wouldn't want to risk my husband getting two heart attacks in a day." 

Dipper flushed completely at the mention of 'husband', a huge grin growing on his face as Bill glanced at him.

"Hey, Bill?"

"Yeah, little tree?"

"I...I really do love you. And...thank you. For being so great to me all these years." 

Bill stopped, turning to Dipper and holding the cervitaur's face in his gloved hands.

"You act like I'm the only one who's been doing all the work here. You put up with my crazy antics everyday. I didn't think you'd say yes, honestly, just to save a few more years of your lifespan." 

Dipper giggled. 

"But, my little tree, you are my world. You're more freeing than snowboarding could ever give me." 

Bill leaned forward and kissed him again, reveling in the softness of Dipper's lips.

Oh, he could definitely get used to this for the rest of his life.


	5. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bill wakes up in a small puppy body, Dipper Pines is the first one to save him front he cold of the streets.

Dipper slowly kneeled in front of the doberman puppy, watching it growl and snarl at him as it backed into the brick wall of the alleyway. He frowned when cuts littered its body and watched it's only good eye glance around for an escape. 

'PINE TREE, DON'T YOU DARE!'

Dipper quickly lifted the dog by its body, listening to the angered howls and barks that erupted from the small creature. It whipped around to try and bite him, but Dipper was faster and moved the dog in his arms. 

"You poor thing, you're all mangled and dirty." 

'LET GO OF ME, YOU FILTHY MEAT BAG!'

Dipper stood, walking out of the filthy alleyway as passerby's didn't pay them a second glance. Bill had quieted, though only slightly, in the human's grasp. He admitted, though reluctantly, that Dipper's hands were warm against his small body. His...small body. He groaned internally. 

One minute he was on the verge of ruling the world, then the next he was defeated by Stanley Pines (what a joke) and now here he was. After years of darkness and void, he woke up in the body of a mangled puppy. He didn't know exactly what had happened when he accidentally obtained this body, but he did know he had been running from larger humans that seemed to want him dead for one reason or another. Then, like the ever-annoying fleshling Dipper Pines was, he appeared out of nowhere and 'saved' him. He bared his teeth in annoyance. 

Dipper lifted his jacket and shuffled the small doberman inside, zipping it to the puppy's neck and Bill pouted. Just wait until he's obtain his body again, he'd make the Pines family pay. For now, though, he rested in the small pocket of Dipper's jacket and glared at any humans that glanced their way. When they rounded a corner, Dipper ran up a set of stairs, making Bill wiggle awkwardly in his pocket. Dipper pulled out his keys then, and quickly removed Bill, earning an annoyed growl in response. Dipper walked into the apartment then, and Bill was greeted with the smell of cookies and the warming heat that engulfed them. 

"Dipper! I-oh?"

Mabel bounded toward them, her attention turning toward the small dog her brother grasped close to him. It looked at her with a blazing golden eye and immediately starting snarling at her.

"Aww, it's so cute!"

'SHOOTING STAR YOU JUST WAIT! WHEN YOU'RE ASLEEP I'LL KILL YOU! CUTE? I'LL SHOW YOU CUTE!' 

"Yeah, those animal fighters were running after him." Mabel shook her head in annoyance. "I caught him time and they just let it be. Said it was payback for the favor they owed me." 

"Well, let's clean him up then. He looks really dirty."

Bill scrambled in Dipper's grip as the human shuffled out of his jacket and started toward the bathroom. The doberman's eyes widened as he quickly tried to wiggle out of the human's grasp when Dipper turned the shower faucet on. 

'DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, PINE TREE!'

"He sure does bark a lot." Mabel commented as she walked into the bathroom, giving Bill a weird look.

"Yeah, but I mean look at where he's coming from." Dipper frowned as he turned the dog around in his hands. 

"True, I guess that would make me really aggressive, too." 

Dipper tested the water and slowly lowered Bill's lower half of his body into the water. Bill yelped at the sudden sensation, kicking his legs as he attempted to grasp onto Dipper's hand. 

'Pine Tree wouldn't let me drown would he?' He thought in panic, eye widened as he felt himself slowly slide into the deep water. Dipper was quick, though, grabbing a bottle of soap and drizzling it over the puppy's back legs. Bill stiffened when Dipper's hands began to massage over his legs. No...no, this was worse than torture. He wiggled with no success as Dipper scrubbed his fur, around his tail and his underbelly. This was pure humiliation at its finest. He felt Dipper shift and suddenly water was running over his hind legs. He kicked the water with his large paws in defiance, but Dipper only snorted. Mabel walked closer, sitting beside her brother as a towel rested in her lap.

"One thing's for certain, he's a feisty one." Dipper commented, beginning to scrub the fur of Bill's front paws. Bill kicked against him. 

Mabel only smiled as Dipper began cleaning the doberman's muzzle. Bill attempted to bite him, but failed when Dipper pulled back in time. He chuckled softly at this. He rinsed the doberman off, much to the dismay of the puppy, and Mabel handed him the towel. He dried it off, earning yelps and growls. When Bill was finally put on the floor, he jumped forward and hit Dipper's arm. Dipper only raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay?" Mabel frowned when Dipper slowly pulled his arm back.

"Yeah, he has tiny teeth. It doesn't really hurt. Kinda tickles, honestly." 

'WHAT?' Bill practically screeched. 

Dipper forced himself off the floor then, picking up Bill and walking them into the living room. He wiggled angrily in the human's grasp.

"Mabel, do you still have that one collar from Waddles way back when?"

Bill's eye widened in fear as he wiggled ferociously in Dipper's hand, growling aggressively when the human only shifted his grasp to keep the puppy secure against him.

"Oh, yeah! Hold on!" Mabel disappeared into her room as Dipper lifted the doberman's face to level with his.

"Why are you so angry all the time? Are you hungry?"

'PINE TREE THE SECOND I GET MY HUMAN FORM I WILL MAKE YOUR LAST FEW MOMENTS ALIVE THE WORST THING YOU HAVE EVER EXPERIENCED IN YOUR MISERABLE THREE-DIMENSIONAL LIFE!'

"Sheesh, I can hear him barking all the way back here." 

"Yeah, I think he might be hungry. I have some fruit I can feed him until tomorrow." 

Mabel reemerge from her room, holding a golden collar. Bill growled. 

"Are you actually keeping him?" Mabel glanced down at the wriggling dog.

"Mabel, he wouldn't last a second in the shelter. Besides, he's just a puppy."

"He's really...aggressive though." Mabel leaned over, looking at the small dog.

"Come on, Mabel. You know you've been lonely since Waddles started staying with Soos in Gravity Falls." Dipper lifted Bill to her face. "Besides, he's cute and maybe he'll warm up to us?" 

Bill angrily looked at Dipper but stopped his wriggling. There was no point attempting to escape the boy's grasp, he'd have to find another way out later when the twins were asleep. Mabel handed Dipper the collar, who chuckled when it nearly fell off the pup.

"Might be a little bit too big for you right now, huh?"

Bill huffed in response. Good, now these flesh-bags wouldn't have the false idea that they owned him. Dipper put the collar on the table and shifted Bill in his arms as he walked into the kitchen. He popped opened the fridge and pulled out a bag of pre-cut apple slices. He pulled out a knife after plopping the bag onto the counter, and Bill yelped and scrambled in Dipper's grasp.

"Calm down, hey, I'm not going to hurt you." Dipper shushed.

'SAYS YOU, PINE TREE! I'M NOT STUPID!' 

Dipper shifted the dog in his hand and began cutting the apples into smaller pieces. He put the knife down and grabbed a small piece, holding it up to Bill's mouth.

"Hey, come on, I know you're hungry."

Bill stared at the piece with his teeth bared. The fleshling was treating him like he couldn't handle himself. Suddenly the apple chunk was shoved into his mouth and he chewed it while glaring at the human. 

"There we go, you just need a little push."

'Little push, my triangular ass.' Bill growled, accepting another piece that was fed to him. 

Eventually Bill was filled, relaxing when he hadn't realized just how hungry his small body had been. His anger had subsided temporarily as the puppy-sided of him began to drift.

"Aw, look he's falling asleep." 

'Shut up, shooting star.' Bill growled softly, though remained still as Dipper cradled him. 

"I think he likes you, bro-bro." Mabel grinned when Dipper laughed softly.

"Maybe, but I think he's just tired. He'll probably be all fiery again tomorrow when he wakes up." 

'You know me so well, Pine Tree.' Bill's eyes drooped as he cuddled into Dipper's chest. 'Though...I think I could get used to this.' 

Bill had to admit that with this new body came a new sense of emotions and sensations he didn't feel in his own body. He could smell the comforting cologne off the human, could feel the dog-like emotions of immediate love build inside him, and although his usual annoyance did bleed through, a sense of security with Pine Tree grew. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep in the human's arms. 

Maybe being a four-legged flesh bag wasn't so bad.


	6. Trust in Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Night AU (though not in the actual storyline!)

Dipper held the child in his arms, making small cooing noises and sticking his tongue out to watch the child giggle. The small girl giggled and touched his face, earning a soft purr from the omega. 

"If you're already this good with kids, I can't imagine how you'll be when you're a parent."

Dipper turned to see his alpha smirking at him, approaching with their coffee. The omega shook his head and looked to the mother with a smile, thanking her for letting him hold the child.

"Oh, you know I don't mind, Dipper. She's been in love with you since the moment she saw you." Wendy chuckled, ruffling his hair. The small girl in his arms giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling close.

Bill watched the scene in front of him, his heart both warming and clenching at the scene. They hadn't had a lot of time to discuss their future lately, especially with how things had been before.

The alpha had managed to put the opposing gang in their place for harming his alpha, severely injuring a good half of their men before their leader was begging to surrender. Bill had also managed to get a little closer to learning about omegas and their anatomy, in an attempt to understand just why Pacifica wasn't taking Mabel's mark. It was something that wasn't highly researched because...well, it didn't happen often that a pair that was in love couldn't make the mark stay. He silently thanked the sky for Dipper's body taking his mark and even remarked him occasionally to make sure it stayed. It soothed his paranoia. 

He never wanted to risk his mate no longer being his. 

But with things slowly calming down on the violent aspect of the gang territories, as well as having several sources on the study of omegas, he was finally relaxing. Even Dipper was showing signs of improvement, his health improving. 

A phone rang and the Beta beside them cursed. 

"Oh, that's her dad. We have to head out, I'm sorry guys." Wendy frowned, standing and gently accepting the child from the omega. Dipper grinned.

"Hey, thanks for hanging out with us at all. I know you've been really busy."

"You know it. Kids are...well, they really put you to work." Wendy chuckled as she gently slid the small girl into the stroller. "But definitely worth it, man. I wouldn't give this one up for the world." She pinched the child's cheeks and earned a small giggle.

Bill looked at his omega who watched the interaction with soft eyes. Longing, almost.

They could have a pup. It wasn't impossible, most male omegas gave birth just fine. Dipper was on medication to prevent pregnancy and they'd used protection as a precaution but...they both knew Dipper was fertile. However, they weren't even married, much less engaged, and Bill's lifestyle was just downright dangerous. His own omega had been attacked in the past, several times, and to add a child in the mix would be terrifying. To top it all off, if they had a child, he had a feeling Dipper's genetics would only make it even more dangerous. Omegas were incredibly protective of their young, and Bill feared that if it came down to the wire, the omega would risk his own life for their future child. 

But on the other hand, he'd practically stolen the omega from a normal life. What was once a soft, sweet omega barista in a corner coffee shop quickly became a ruthless fighter, stubborn and yet strong against any alphas who challenged him. Bill had taken the omega away from the chance at a normal, romantic life, with marriage and children and...and sans the violence that Bill's life was engulfed in. Maybe a child was what the omega really needed. Maybe a pup would actually do them both good. 

The Bega gave them a half wave as she rushed away, promising to call Dipper later as she disappeared down the street. The omega chuckled as he turned to his alpha, who seemed lost in his own thoughts. Dipper's eyebrows furrowed as he nudged the man.

"You in there?"

"Hm?" Bill turned to see Dipper raise a questioning eyebrow at him. "Oh, sorry."

"What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Bill cleared his throat, finally handing the coffee to the omega. "So-"

"You're not going to get off that easily. We had a deal. What's up?" Dipper stood in front of him then, arms folded over his chest. Bill glanced around before shaking his head.

"Not now, little tree." 

The omega's soft expression turned into annoyance, and the alpha sighed. 

"Always with the shifty behavior, eh?" Dipper grumbled, walking forward. 

"Later, I promise."

They had a deal since they'd 'restarted'. That Bill would be more open with his thoughts, his worries and business. In exchange, Dipper would try to be more patient, more understanding. It wasn't always perfect, but they were trying. 

Bill slid his hand into the omega's, listening to the gentle sounds of cars whooshing by as he sipped his coffee. They'd been working on it, which was something Bill was entirely grateful for. He would make boundaries for himself at work, stopping at a decent time regardless of issues that may try to take priority. He'd promoted one of his trusted members, a fiery Beta named Pyronica, to help when things were rough. He needed someone to take over when he was older, anyway. Bill had plenty of money to retire now and just take his mate around the world until they died. But Dipper was unsettled, and things were still tense in his gang. He was also fairly young, one of the youngest gang members in history, he'd been told. Things needed to be finished before he could even think about finally transferring the position to Pyronica.

"Mabel asked if we could come over when we were done hanging out with Wendy." Dipper looked to the alpha. "Do you have work or anything?"

"Nope, today's my day off." He smiled, leaning over and pecking the omega on the cheek. "We can do whatever you wanna do." 

The omega broke through and smiled, shaking his head. Bill knew he'd have to discuss it later. But he had something else planned, something he was hoping he could accomplish before they went to Shooting Star's.

"Hey, before we go" Bill stopped and Dipper paused before turning to look at the alpha. "Can we stop somewhere, first?"

The omega rolled his eyes with a playful smile.

"Alright, but if Mabel yells at us for being late you're going down, not me." 

Bill smirked.

"It'll be worth it, I promise." 

"You sure do make a lot of promises." Dipper snorted as the alpha pulled them down an alleyway. They walked for a few minutes, weaving through streets before they made it to a small patch of land. It wasn't a park per say, but it was beautiful in its own way. Kids were playing by the small swing set that rested by the edge of the park and Bill hummed as Dipper continued to shoot him curious glances. When he was by a shady tree, something he appreciated because *really*, the sun was just too much sometimes, he paused and turned to face the omega. Dipper's eyes trained on his, the alpha held both his hands tightly in his own. 

"Dipper...*omega*" He watched Dipper's eyes widen "you're my everything." 

"Bill, what're you doing?"

"We've had our troubles..."

"Bill."

"And things have been hard but I love you." Bill dropped to one knee, still holding onto Dipper's hands gently. He could hear kids' giggles faded in the background while they continued to play, and he could feel the wind brush against them both but his eye remained on Dipper as the omega's eyes studied his. 

"*Alpha*." Dipper's voice began cracking.

"I love you so much." Bill took a deep breath before reaching into his suit pocket and pulling out a small golden ring. It glistened in the small patches of light that glistened through the tree's leaves and the omega pulled his hands away to cover his mouth.

"Our relationship isn't perfect. We fight a lot and we're always in trouble but...it's all worth it with you." Bill heard his voice squeak and he cleared his throat. "And I know before you said we shouldn't but...well, I'm willing to give a shot if you are, little tree."

Bill felt the air between them pause and for a moment the only thing he could feel was his pulse race. 

"Will you marry me?" 

And before he knew it arms were wrapped around his neck as he stumbled backwards with the weight that crashed into him. Sniffled laughter filled the air between them as he landed on the grass behind him. 

"You're such an asshole, Bill." Dipper's smile grew as he pulled away from the alpha, leaning above him. "Of course I'll marry you." 

Bill felt laughter bubble in his chest and he wrapped his arms around the omega's waist as he hugged him closer. He nuzzled the omega's cheek and felt himself laugh. 

Everything that had happened between them, all of the stress and trouble and fights, they all seemed to fade and in that moment Bill could see something beyond the mundane light of day. In this moment, Bill felt more than an alpha's possessiveness and need to protect for his omega. In this moment he felt love like he hadn't before, like taking a breath of fresh air.

He slid the golden ring on the omega's finger and grinned as Dipper immediately pushed forward and kissed him. It was awkward, with noses brushing against each other and lips mushed against the other, but Bill loved it. The omega broke away and wiped his eyes with the back of his arm, and he could hear the wave of relief in the omega's laughter. 

"You were right."

"About what?" Bill hummed when Dipper curled up into his chest. The omega's scent was heavenly, even with the remnants of his own mixed with it. 

"It's worth it." 

The alpha chuckled below him and they stayed there for a minute more. Bill's chest was warm, his whole body was warm, and happiness continued to bubble in his being. It almost felt surreal, after everything they'd been through, to have a moment like this. To have a day like this. He moved an arm around the omega so he could comb through dark brown curls. 

They could do this.


End file.
